


True Demon

by Button0827



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam/ Demon!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button0827/pseuds/Button0827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>喵=w=就是关于灌了圣水的手枪的一个梗，人人都爱恶魔丁嘛，然后差不多自己YY快一个月了= =写出来和大家分享一下，如果有撞梗纯属巧合QvQ<br/>内容包括：一些SM，道具，一点点圣水和一把剃须刀，以及一只派<br/>PS：他们不属于我，他们属于Sam Winchester这个控制狂大脚怪~</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Demon

**Author's Note:**

> 水枪梗，圣水梗，剃毛梗【。  
> 反正就是我自己写的时候都在不停脸红了啦【捂脸跑远  
> 可能会OOC？因为感觉自己不是特别掌握温家兄弟的性格  
> Dean恶魔设定，有点欠操抖M的感觉  
> Sam略黑化，控制狂，爱【划掉】（操）【划掉】自己的哥哥；其实不算黑化，比较接近“知道自己哥哥变成恶魔不会受伤所以可以放开享受性爱”的感觉【这还不够黑化么_(:з」∠)_
> 
>  
> 
> 警告：这不是演习！这不是演习！不适者请速度点叉退出！！！  
> 七千六，一次性放完~  
> 最后一遍警告，这不是演习！！！！！！

作为一只新晋恶魔，Dean Winchester简直要爱死自己了！没有了Sammy Puppy Eyes的攻击，随便勾勾手指就有大批的大波美女前仆后继爬上床来，简直爽到爆了，Man！  
在他前35年人生里从来没有机会可以这么彻底的去做自己喜欢的事情，享受人生，纵情声色，尤其是自打被那只精力旺盛的大脚怪拐上床后，美女，拜拜；色情杂志，再见；AV视频，萨呦那拉…撇开那个控制狂喜欢用道具不说（虽说Dean自己也很享受），每次都要榨干自己也就算了，关键是还不允许他去找漂亮小妞！想到这里就生气好嘛！  
所以说变成恶魔还是有好处的，咬下一大口派，看了看身边躺着的金发美女，Dean翻出漆黑的双眼满意的这么想着，又俯身上去下流的揉着女人的乳房，惹得身下的女人好一阵浪叫… 

 

作为一个普通的人类，Sam Winchester最近头大到快要抓光自己的鬓角了！他的哥哥刚刚变成恶魔，并且在全国为非作歹，砸了人家的超市不说，还抢光了所有的色情杂志，而且还诱拐了数不清的女性和他发生关系。  
要知道Sam Winchester可是出了名的占有欲强，当他面对一个又一个“受害者”夸张的形容Dean的床上功夫时，他简直想要从空气里直接把自己的哥哥凭空抓出来操给她们看，看看到底谁才是应该被操的哭着向他求饶的小婊子。

可是有一个问题，他，Sam·经验丰富的猎人·Winchester找不到这只欠操的恶魔。

 

脱衣舞吧里，舞娘正贴着钢管卖力的扭着屁股，台子下坐着一位比整间酒吧的舞娘加起来都漂亮的男子正笑着将20美元塞进了面前舞动的乳罩中。  
“Candy对吧，有没有人跟你说过你的屁股简直漂亮极了！”  
“嗯哼…”  
“想不想来点不一样的？”  
舞娘并没有回话，反而顺着钢管滑了下来，饶有兴趣的张开双腿更加贴近面前的男子。然而一只手却突然拍上了舞娘的大腿，“啪”的一声响的清脆，男子反而玩味满意的笑着。  
“嘿！只准看不准摸！”  
一转头两只完全漆黑的大眼睛紧紧盯着保安，随即抬手就是一拳把这个身高体重都是200的大块头揍了个跟头，舞娘尖叫着跑开…

 

当Sam寻着消息找到这家脱衣舞俱乐部时，这里几乎已经是一片废墟，大部分保安都被送到医院，满地的玻璃碎片和坏掉的桌椅。俱乐部老板说干了这么多年从没见过一个男人带着全黑色美瞳还能出手精准且狠重，除了临走前非要强行把自己的联系方式给一个舞娘反而被吓坏的舞娘甩了一耳光，几乎没受什么伤。哦对了，他还把店里的舞娘介绍册全抢走了。  
Sam无奈的揉了揉鬓角对老板解释说这是FBI最近在通缉的一个变态，脑子不太正常（同时用手指了指自己的太阳穴），如果有再见到这个人请一定联系自己，老板一脸愁苦的摆摆手表示再也不想见到这种砸场子的家伙了，并且透露其中一个保镖曾听到这疯子临走前说想去唱歌。

从吓坏了的舞娘手里拿到一个电话号后Sam坐在车里愤恨的砸了一下方向盘，心里默默的想着等找到了Dean一定要干的他一周不能下床。然后拿出电脑用GPS定位了手机号码，果然！地图上五个街区外的一家KTV式酒吧闪着红色的小光标。

 

“I am too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love...”一阵低沉且诡异的歌声从一家酒吧里飘出，路过的路人大多皱着眉头迅速的走过。Sam把车停在这间酒吧门口打量着，错不了，这么奇怪的歌声以及如此熟悉的声线。

记得以前Dean总是在Impala里大声且走调的唱着老掉牙的摇滚，Sam越是反感他就唱的越是开心，仿佛折磨Sam的耳朵是个不错的消遣。其实Dean唱歌并不难听，只是他总是不肯用正常的声音唱，而现在变成恶魔了都没有放弃这个老爱好，却不肯被自己的弟弟找到，想到这里Sam心里不由得扭成了一团。  
一个恶魔曾经告诉过他，变成一个恶魔会感受到前所未有的自由，不再受任何人事物的拘束，所以现在的Dean就完全不在乎自己老弟的死活了吗？去他妈的恶魔规则，这是我的哥哥我的爱人，要操也得由我来！

Sam从后门溜进这家酒吧，只听见前边一片混乱的嘘声，显然酒吧的人们并不喜欢来喝酒的时候还要承受精神污染。紧接着就是一阵摔打和女人的尖叫声，Sam赶紧从厨房冲进去正好看到Dean一个过肩摔放到了一个男人。  
眼看事情就要失控了，Sam掏出事先准备好的画着恶魔陷阱的麻袋一下子从背后罩在了恶魔Dean的头上，并且用自己的身高优势把自己的哥哥压倒在地上，趁着恶魔破口大骂拼命挣扎之际，Sam从一边超起一只酒瓶狠狠地砸在麻袋上，地上的恶魔便失去了意识。

 

Dean并不知道发生了什么，突然眼前一黑脑后一痛，然后就是现在醒过来感觉自己在一张柔软的床上平躺着，而四肢却被向四个方向拉展开。他试着活动手脚却发现全部被铁链束缚住完全不能动弹。  
失去自由让这只恶魔感到非常愤怒，而且身体里奇怪的压抑感告诉他，现在头顶上绝对有一个大大的恶魔陷阱。  
于是他开始愤怒的挣扎并且破口大骂。

“Dean...”一个熟悉的声音让床上的恶魔停止了挣扎。  
“Sam？Sammy？是你吗，快帮我松开，有个son of bit...天哪你干嘛！！”Dean话刚说了一半便被放在自己大腿上一只炙热的手打断。  
“Dean你知道我找了你多久吗?”另一个Winchester猛地将恶魔头上的麻袋狠狠一拽，Dean终于看到自己有些憔悴的弟弟。  
“唔…Sammy girl，不得不说几个月不见你的头发还是这么漂亮！”恶魔费力的从床上抬起头用黑色的眼睛打量着Sam。  
“少废话，为什么一直躲着我！”Sam终于还是没能忍住这几个月以来堆积的怒火一把卡着恶魔的脖子摁进床里，恶魔因为疼痛从喉间发出咳咳咔咔的声音，身体绷紧在铁链下轻微挣扎着。  
“我看你去找别的婊子时倒是很积极的留电话嘛，别忘了你永远都属于我，这是我们很早以前就明确过的事情。我猜你的恶魔脑袋应该没有忘记某几天不能下床的事？实话说那次我可并没有尽兴，也许现在我们有必要再次明确你的所有权？”  
“娘娘腔怎么还这么多废话！想上我就来啊！”床上的恶魔生气的挣扎，而腿间略微支起的小帐篷却出卖了他。  
“看来你对此还很兴奋？亲爱的哥哥啊，你还真是不知羞耻...”Sam低头看了看Dean的裆部，抬手扯开Dean的衬衫，用Ruby的小刀划开牛仔裤时还故意轻微擦破了Dean的小腿，床上的恶魔痛的倒吸了一口气，铁链铮铮直响。  
“这么想被我操还去找婊子？”一把把牛仔裤剩下的布料从Dean的腿上扯下，Sam恶意忽略已经有一小片湿润的内裤明知故问，床上的恶魔不满的从喉咙发出小声的咆哮。  
Sam装作生气的样子用手指轻轻隔着内裤在Dean的阴茎上画着小圈，恶魔闭上眼睛小声的哼唧着，看样子很是享受，这样的场面让Sam的阴茎迅速起了反应，不过他决定先好好教训一下这个不长记性的恶魔。

“你知道这几个月来在你逍遥的时候我都是怎么过来的吗？”Sam用手指轻轻勾住Dean的内裤，一点点缓慢的向下拉扯，直到勃起完全解放出来。床上的恶魔满意的哼哼着，只不过Sam并不打算做什么，只是蜻蜓点水般简单的用两个手指抚摸着粉红色的前端。  
这过于简单的动作让有所期待的恶魔不满的睁开眼睛：“所以你撸大伤身，然后绑架你哥准备强奸他？！”  
“不是强奸...到时候你会哭着求我操你的。”Sam恶意的一笑，附身亲上恶魔的嘴唇堵住了一肚子的脏话。  
床上的恶魔先僵硬了一下，随后热烈而淫荡的回复着Sam的吻，而Sam毫不留情的把舌头探进Dean的嘴里，贪婪的搅过每一个角落，用力的吮吸着Dean的舌头，并且弄出了很大的声响，逼得恶魔全身不住的抖动，带动铁链哗哗直响。  
“所以你就打算这样？一直用嘴？”恶魔虽然气喘吁吁却依旧嘴硬。  
“直到你求我。”  
“唔...我才不会求你...啊...不不要！”Sam跪在床边突然含住了Dean胸前的一颗红缨，舌头恶略的玩弄吸吮着，同时一只手用力的掐住另一边用力的捏拽，胸前触电般的快感让他一下子放弃了抵抗，下流的呻吟着。  
抬起另一只手，强行将两根手指塞入Dean的嘴里用力的刮着舌苔，咕唧的水声盖过了恶魔不加抑制的大声呻吟，这讨厌的呻吟声让Sam觉得有些太享受了，可他目前暂时不打算让他的哥哥享受到，不是么？  
于是他还在Dean嘴里的手指向前探了探扣住舌根部刮了一下，生理反应让Dean没有忍住发出了大声的干呕。随后Sam把手指从嘴中拿出，顺手还把Dean的口水抹的他满脸都是，漂亮的嘴唇布满晶莹的液体，显得更加妖艳。  
正当Dean用力的大口喘气时，Sam松开一直被自己含在嘴里玩弄的一边乳头，少了温暖口腔的包裹，有那么一点点凉，恶魔不满的在床上轻微挣扎着，然而该死的铁链仍旧紧紧缠着自己的手脚。同时Sam，没有任何预告的，低头含住了Dean一直昂扬在空中的阴茎。  
“喔....啊....Sammy Girl你的嘴简直...”恶魔满意的挺了挺自己的腰部，可是Sam似乎只是慢慢的含住，再慢慢的吐出，如此反复而缓慢的折磨着Dean的阴茎，看着它从前端疯狂的涌出前液，然后再一次慢慢的含到嘴里，一点一点的吐出来。  
虽然这很火辣，Come on！自己的弟弟正在给自己口交，可是Sam故意不用一点技巧让Dean感觉简直像是要着火一般，他恼火的想要摁住Sam的脑袋狠狠地在那张嘴里抽插，直到射出来。  
这样想着，Dean全身一震抽搐，手指的在空气里使劲抓挠，带动床上的铁链叮当作响，Sam知道Dean要高潮了，于是淡淡的张开嘴，站起身看着床上的恶魔。

Dean打死也不想承认被自己弟弟含了几下就要秒射，可是更绝望的事实是，在他准备释放的同时，Sam把嘴松开了，留下一个完全充血勃起的阴茎在空气里。  
他试着向上挺腰可是却什么都没有，自从成为恶魔后还没有谁敢限制他的高潮，这种开心灭顶却又绝望到极致的感觉简直要把他逼疯了！  
只见Dean的阴茎在空气中仍旧不放弃的向前探着，整个人体在床垫上剧烈的颤抖着，随后一连串的泪珠因为生理反应顺着眼角不断留下来，将恶魔变回绿色的眼睛映衬的更加水润美丽。  
“Sammy...”经历了一次没有射精的高潮让Dean的声音带着点哭腔，这让Sam本来就很硬的下身变得更硬了，不过还不是时候。  
“这就算是刚才你叫我Sammy Girl的惩罚吧，如果我是Girl的话，那请问每次在我身下哭的稀里哗啦的又是哪位?”Sam不紧不慢的绕着床转了一圈。  
挑衅！！赤裸裸的挑衅！！这个小心眼的鬓角怪！恶魔不满的准备张嘴还击却看到Sam转身对着一个黑色的大包翻捡着什么。  
接着他看清了——都是Sam曾经为他买的道具，Son of bitch这个控制狂大变态！虽然心里这么骂着，可是对性的期待却让Dean全身泛起淡淡的粉色，阴茎前端不断流出透明的前液...

当Sam手中拿着道具转过身时，Dean不解的望着自己的弟弟，心里有那么一丝丝不想的预感：一把手枪？这是要干什么？感觉自己受到了威胁的恶魔开始在床上挣扎，无奈四肢被铁链锁住，又困在恶魔陷阱里，这些挣扎在Sam看来就像是一只溺水的猫咪般无力。  
“Dean乖，含住它。”Sam的声音温柔低沉，而抓着那把枪的手却没有一丝犹豫，枪管直直抵在Dean的唇边。恶魔的本能让Dean觉得不舒服的别过脸去，结果Sam粗暴的用另一只手直接紧紧扣住他的后脑，把枪管塞进嘴里。  
“这是灌了圣水的枪，如果你不好好舔我发誓会让你喝个够！”恶魔的潜意识反应让他瞬间全身僵硬，Sam坏笑着操纵着手枪，枪管在Dean嘴里不舒服的杵着。  
靠！我就知道！！这个小混蛋！恶魔虽然内心咒骂着Sam，却只能无助的发出“唔唔”声，他可不想喝圣水，撒旦在上！恶狠狠地瞪了一眼Sam后停止了挣扎，开始慢慢用自己的舌头小心的舔着枪头。  
“That’s my boy.”听到Sam满意的赞许，Dean便更加色情的舔弄着枪管，模仿口交的吞吐动作，加上Sam偶尔使坏会在他嘴里的不同方向捅弄着枪管，还有那无法忽视的水渍声。  
一个美丽的男人嘴里含着一把手枪，绿色的眼睛噙满了生理性的泪水，不甘却又不得不小心翼翼的被一根枪管操着，这一切看起来是那么的下流而美丽。  
就在用一根枪管操着Dean漂亮的嘴巴时，Sam伸出另一只手将一只枕头垫在床上人的腰下，使得恶魔的小穴暴露在空气中。手脚锁链捆绑处突然绷紧的压力和后穴微凉的感觉让恶魔不满的咆哮着，而Sam将枪管微微用力往喉间一送，床上的恶魔只好无助的继续吞吐着，眼睛又因为呕吐反应流出大滴大滴的泪水。

“干的不错，我们继续?”丝毫没有征求Dean意见的意图，Sam把没有拿枪的那只手伸到了Dean的阴茎后，用手掌托着囊袋，手指在后穴附近按压着，寻找着那些熟悉的褶皱，这让恶魔的阴茎再次涌出不少液体。  
接着Sam转身找出润滑液挤在Dean的穴口周围，同时也没忘记用枪继续操着他的嘴巴（“含好了，不然让你喝圣水！”床上的恶魔委屈的点了点头继续含住手枪的前端），然后他俯下身，将舌头慢慢的探入Dean紧致的穴口中。  
床上的恶魔发出一阵享受却又模糊的哭喊，因为他还在费力的叼着一把手枪。自从变成恶魔后还没有被使用过的小穴现在带着温热柔软的触感，对，该死的Sam灵巧的舌头！  
盯着头顶的恶魔陷阱，感受着Sam的舌头在自己的小穴里戳刺，舌苔粗糙的舔过内壁的褶皱，Dean简直爽到快要哭出来，泪水不受控制的流出，无意识的，他松开了一直被他含在嘴里的手枪，“Sammy...啊...不要...”  
听到Dean的声音后Sam不满的抬头看着他：“Dean...你就这么想喝圣水？”  
小穴里突然消失的快感让Dean不满的扭了几下后才反应过来自己不知道什么时候把含在嘴里的手枪掉了出去，出于对于圣水的恐惧让他在床上的颤抖着，“Sammy，Please我不是故意的...Sammy...”  
“虽然这是我第一次见到恶魔渴望圣水，不过既然这是你的要求，那做弟弟的我也不好反对，不是么？”说着Sam拿起掉在床边的枪抵在Dean的嘴边准备扣下扳机。  
“不不不...Sammy，不要...求你...”出于对圣水本能的恐惧，恶魔拼命在自己活动范围内躲开枪口，在床上抖得不可开交，带动锁链几乎和床一起剧烈的抖动着。  
“这么害怕为什么还不好好含着！”Sam装作生气的样子用枪口戳了戳Dean的脸颊，恶魔害怕的紧闭着眼睛。看到Dean这幅样子顿时让Sam觉得血脉喷张，将手枪伸进Dean的嘴中胡乱捅了几下，期间还故意不小心把一小部分圣水射在Dean的嘴里，虽然只有很少的一点却也让床上这只恶魔痛的大叫不止，嘴中伴随着白色蒸汽，发出阵阵可怕的嘶嘶声。  
“操你的！Sam Winchester！！”虽然嘴上这么骂着，但是恶魔嗜痛的本质却让他的阴茎高高翘起，红的快要发紫。  
“哇哦！原来你还真喜欢圣水！”低头抚摸着Dean肿胀的阴茎，Sam知道只要再有一点刺激这可爱的器官就又会迎来一波高潮。  
阴茎被Sam的大手牢牢圈住，虽然圣水造成的剧痛让Dean不停的咒骂着，腰部却已经不由自主的向前戳着，用阴茎摩擦着Sam的大手，准备迎接新的一轮高潮。  
然而就在Dean全身绷紧，腰猛地抬起准备迎接高潮的时候，Sam突然反手紧紧箍住根部，硬生生将准备喷薄而出的精液勒回到阴茎中。只有一小部分精液流出马眼，这让Dean再次全身痉挛的颤抖着，用力抬起腰部想要射。  
操！第二次了！  
Dean发誓等他挣脱出来了一定要打断Sam的老二让他也感受一下射不出来的痛苦！！不过目前，他需要适应Sam在他高潮时塞进后穴里的枪管。  
是的，Sam那个小变态把刚才那灌满圣水的手枪塞进了他的后穴里！！  
“Sam把你的手枪拿出来不然我打断你的老二！！！”Dean在高潮的余韵中惊恐的命令Sam停止手中的行为：他的弟弟正在用一把手枪（灌满圣水的）操他的（恶魔）哥哥！！  
“像这样？Dean？”Sam把手枪往深处一捅戳中Dean的前列腺后停止了抽插。很久没有用后边做过的Dean几乎被着灭顶的快感顶到床头，翻着白眼用力挺着腰部还想射，而Sam的大手依旧无情的紧紧圈着根部，阴茎的顶端仅仅流出一些透明的液体。  
“操！！”气急败坏  
“我正在啊！”明知故问  
Sam用力的用手枪操着Dean的后穴，每一下都准确无误的打击着前列腺，Dean整个人在床上大声呻吟着，手指在空气里绝望的抓着，带动双手的铁链磕着床边叮当直响，绿色的眼睛迷茫的望着Sam的大致位置，阴茎肿胀发紫却依旧被Sam箍住根部。看着Dean在自己手下几近哭喊的求着自己想要射出来，这让Sam几乎失去自控力。

用手枪又抽插了几下后，Sam松开握住Dean阴茎的手，在恶魔没来得及发出一声呻吟前，用枪抵着前列腺的位置扣动了扳机，一股圣水准确无误的射在Dean体内。  
恶魔在床上发出非人的惨叫声，全身绷紧，脚趾蜷曲到抽筋，而阴茎却有力的射出了一股白色的液体，射在Dean的小腹和Sam的身上。  
Dean的后穴冒出一阵白色的蒸汽，嘶嘶作响着。  
他从来没有经历过这样的高潮，从未有过的快感几乎将他吞没，而体内的剧痛又让他感觉像是被从后穴里插进了一根烧红的铁棍。操！这感觉简直！他愿意付出一切去经历这样的高潮，也希望付出一切再也不要经历这种高潮。  
“如果...如果这就是你能做的...Sammy...”Dean虽然被圣水折腾的虚弱不堪却依旧嘴硬，完全没有意识到自己眼泪已经流的满脸都是。  
“我才刚开始热身，Dean”Sam把手枪扔到一边，将Dean四肢的铁链解开，再温柔的把从后穴流出的圣水一点点擦回去，带动着Dean再次发出撕心裂肺的惨叫，Sam解开裤链准确的将自己已经肿胀到不行的阴茎全部埋入Dean充满圣水的后穴中。

后穴难以置信的饱涨和该死的圣水混合着，让Dean的眼泪像断了线的珠子滚滚而下，一边抓着Sam的后背哭喊一边却又爱死这种快感不停地呻吟着。  
完全像个疯子一样在Sam身上疯狂的蹭着。  
这确实太过火了，Sam不知道是因为作为恶魔的自由感让Dean今天显得格外性感，还是因为圣水这招真的能给他带来这么多的快感，总之交合处传来的快感让Sam一把将不停呻吟的Dean摁在床垫里用力的操着。而用圣水作为润滑让他更加清晰地感受到Dean内壁的褶皱，每一寸，每一点，每一次擦过前列腺时在恶魔在怀里的颤抖，伴随着嘶嘶蒸汽，想要瑟缩却又欲罢不能的用力将自己的臀部迎向Sam阴茎的恶魔。  
天哪！这可比Sam原先设想来的火辣！Dean再次勃起的阴茎夹在二人腹间来回摩擦着渗出的液体沾湿了二人的耻毛，Sam的阴茎狠狠地撞在敏感点上然后又迅速抽出，翻出一小截嫩粉色的肠壁，然后又一个猛刺狠狠地挤入Dean的体内。床垫上的恶魔一边哭喊着太多了一边又用力的在Sam准备进入时用力的迎合，让体内的阴茎到达更深的位置。Dean体内的圣水已经差不多蒸发掉，肠液和Sam的前液混合在交合处，伴随着Sam的每一次抽插发出噗呲噗呲的水声。  
又抽插了几下后，Sam感到一阵压力将自己在Dean体内的阴茎猛地绞紧，他再次把阴茎捅到最深的地方狠狠地在Dean体内释放，同时Dean大声的尖叫着，射在了二人的腹间。

高潮的余韵让Dean躺在床上剧烈的喘息着，眼睛一会儿绿色一会儿黑色似乎不受控制的来回转换，Sam发誓这是他看过的最诡异却又是最美丽的画面。  
这让他埋在Dean体内仍旧半硬的阴茎再次勃起，而身下的恶魔早已无力招架，被Sam在体内的阴茎冲撞的直翻白眼，发出含糊的呻吟，直到Sam再次射在体内，Dean这次只是射出了少量的精液，然后便失去了意识。

 

当Dean再次醒来时觉得浑身都要散架了，不是说都变成恶魔了不会受伤么？为什么还能被自己弟弟操晕过去！那个变态的超级种马！Dean突然很庆幸自己现在是恶魔，不然估计不只是晕过去那么简单了，八成会被这个精力过剩的巨人直接干死吧。  
身下传来的一阵奇怪的刮擦声和冰凉感觉让Dean想要起身查看，却被一只大手摁住腰部。  
“别乱动，不然没准给你切下一个睾丸来也说不准！”Sam平静的传来。  
“...?!操你的！！Sam你在干什么！！！”  
“我在干什么？这好说，考虑到最近你并不守规矩的到处勾搭女人，除了明确你的所有权，我认为有必要剥夺你一些东西。”Sam举起手里还带着白色泡沫的剃须刀。  
哦我的天，Dean·恶魔·性爱大师·Winchester绝望的倒在床上，凝视着头顶巨大的恶魔陷阱，他的弟弟居然在给他剃耻毛！！！身下不断传来的冰凉触感不停的提醒Dean这个残忍的事实：没有哪个女人会愿意和一个连体毛都没有的男人上床！Sam有你的！！！

作为一个标准的控制狂，Sam Winchester会做一切可能的事情去捍卫自己哥哥的所有权，所以当他完成自己的工作，看着Dean没有任何毛发遮盖的性器，满意的笑了。并不是所有人都觉得Dean这样性感极了，当然他们应该这样认为，只是没机会罢了。  
于是年轻的Winchester收拾起东西走出恶魔陷阱的范围，留下一个可爱的苹果派，和一个躺在床上欲哭无泪的恶魔。  
过了一会儿只见这只恶魔叹了口气，呲牙咧嘴尽量小心避免活动臀部被使用过度的肌肉，拿起Sam留在床边的苹果派开始大快朵颐。

 

=============================================================================  
大致的脑洞基本上都写出来了，后来其实还有。。。可是窝实在写不动了QAQ  
只要大家看得爽就好~~喵=w=【捂脸跑开


End file.
